King's Fool
by docsangel
Summary: Get played once, shame on them. Get played twice...ain't gonna happen. When you get hurt as bad as Lexi did, you don't ever want to go through that again. But what happens when someone decides they want to break that cycle and show you that all men aren't the same? Will she let her walls down and let love in or will she spend the rest of her life alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Four years earlier***

I've been seeing Jax for about six months now. Hanging out at the clubhouse, him telling all the guys that I was his girl, late night talks ending with him telling me loves me. I tried not to fall for him but it was inevitable. Things have been great with him and I've never felt more loved. Sitting on the couch, there's a knock on the door. I open it to see Jax standing there. Letting him in, I can tell something's bothering him. "You okay baby?" I ask. "Yeah. We need to talk." he tells me. "Okay. What's up?" I ask. This isn't the first time that he's come to me telling me we needed to talk so I wasn't that worried. "I can't do this anymore." he tells me. "What? Do what Jax?" I ask. "This." he says motioning between us. "I've been lying to you. I never fucking loved you. Hell, I've still been fucking other chicks." he tells me. "Oh." I say. "You just don't do it for me. You're just a distraction. Easy pussy and even that's not that good. Hell the whores at the clubhouse fuck better than you do. Thinner and prettier too." he tells me. "Get out." I tell him calmly. "Lexi…" He starts and I yell "Get the fuck out!" He leaves and I spend the next few days laying on the couch, sobbing. Finally deciding I won't do this shit again, I shower and eat and decide it's better being alone.

Sitting on the couch, watching a movie, drinking a beer, there's a knock on the door. I get up and answer it, seeing Chibs and Tig standing there. "Hey Lass. Can we talk?" he asks. "What do you need Chibs?" I ask but don't let them in. "I wanted to tell you this in person. Jax is gone lass. Ran his bike into a semi." he tells me. "Good to know." I say and start to shut the door but Tig stops me. "Hey. What's going on with you? None of us have seen you for days and we tell you that you're old man is dead and all you can say is good to know?" I look at Tig and say "He's not my old man. According to him I was just easy pussy and he was fucking anything with two legs." I tell him before walking inside and shutting the door. I hear both bikes leave and don't hear from anyone for a few more days.

I have barely left the house. I hear a knock on the door and think it's one of the guys. Seeing it's my sister, Venus, I open the door. "What's going on baby girl? You haven't answered your phone." she says. "Didn't feel like talking V." I tell her as we move to the couch. "What happened? We had Jax's funeral and you weren't there." she tells me. "Doesn't matter. He came by here a few days before he died and ended shit. Telling me he never loved me and that I was just easy pussy. That he was fucking the whores at the clubhouse that were prettier and thinner than me and better in bed than me. Fuck him." I tell her. "Honey, you know that was a lie right?" she tells me. "Doesn't matter. That's the last thing he said to me. I don't care anymore." I tell her. "I have to go. Have an appointment to get some ink done." I tell her. "What are you getting?" she asks. "Just something to remind me not to be so stupid." I tell her, walking out and leaving her sitting there. I get to the tattoo parlor and he asks me what I want done. "I want it put on my right wrist. _It ain't easy being king._ With a court jester's hat." I tell him. "Can I ask what it means?" he asks. "Just something someone used to say. Need a reminder not to play the fool anymore." I tell him and he nods and does what I ask.

***Present Day***

Pulling up to Romero Scrapyard, I walk into the office. "Is Obispo Losa here?" I ask the man behind the counter and see it's Chucky. "Lexi?" he asks. "Holy shit. Chucky." I say as he comes around to hug me. "Are you here for the job?" he asks. "Yeah. I have an interview." I tell him. A man comes out of the office and says "You Lexi Jacobs?" I look at him and say "Yes sir." He nods and says "I'm Obispo Losa but they call me Bishop." he says. "Nice to meet you." I say. "You know Chucky?" he asks. "Used to live in Charming. We used to hang around the same crowd." I tell him. "Well, let's talk." he tells me and we walk into his office.

After about thirty minutes he gives me the job and tells me that I can start right now. I am behind the counter and Chucky is showing me how everything works and he asks "How have you been?" I smile and say "I've been okay. How'd you end up here?" I ask. "Rat lost me in a card game. But they are good to me here." he tells me. "Good. I'm glad to see you're okay Chucky." I tell him. He hugs me and says "Good to have family around." and I can't help but smile. Chucky and I were close.

Around lunchtime, Chucky heads to get us all lunch and I am watching the office. "Where's Chucky?" a guy asks as he walks in. "He went to get lunch. Can I help you?" I ask. He looks me up and down and says "Where should we start?" he asks. I just shake my head. "That your paperwork?" I ask and he looks at it and says "Yeah. Here." and hands it to me. "What's your name?" he asks. "Lexi. You?" I ask. "Angel." he says. "Well, I'll get this figured up and entered." I tell him and turn to start calculating. "Damn Mami. Not even a glance." he says. I roll my eyes again and look at Bishop who's coming out of his office. "He's gonna keep me in a constant state of eye roll isn't he?" I ask and he starts laughing and says "Most likely sweetheart. He gets too bad let me know." He tells me. "Nothing I can't handle." I tell him shaking my head. Angel says "I'm right here you know." I look at him and ask "Your point? You gonna work or just stand there thinking you look pretty?" Bishop bursts out laughing and says "You are going to fit in here just fine. Angel, get back to work." Bishop tells him and he heads out shaking his head.

That afternoon, we go to leave and Bishop says "You did good today sweetheart. See you in the morning." I smile and say "See you guys in the morning. Bye guys." I head to my car and Angel follows me. "You want to get a beer?" he asks. I look at him and sigh. "Angel, I appreciate the offer. Seriously but I don't get involved with people." I tell him. "You mean people you work with?" he asks. "No. I don't get involved with people." I tell him before turning and getting in my car and leaving. Angel walks back into the clubhouse and sees Chucky. "What's Lexi's deal?" Angel asks. "Back when I knew her, she had a relationship end badly. Like real bad. She doesn't get close to people." Chucky tells him. "She's close to you." Angel says. "She was always like my sister. That's why." Chucky says and Angel just nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into work the next morning, Chucky is already there. "Morning Chucky." I say as I walk in. "Morning Lexi." he says smiling. I walk over to get a cup of coffee before heading behind the counter. "Angel was asking about you last night." he says. "What did you tell him?" I ask. "Just that your last relationship ended really bad." he tells me. "Okay. You didn't tell him anything else did you?" I ask and then I stop. "Nevermind. I know you didn't. Love you Chucky." I tell him. "Love you too Lexi love." he says like he used to. We go on with getting paperwork done and Bishop comes in and tells Chucky "I need you to go pick up some groceries." Chucky nods and says "I accept that." and I can't help but laugh. "Good to see some things never change." I say as he walks out the door.

After closing up the office, Bishop says "Why don't you head inside and get a drink. I think you've earned it." I smile and say "Thanks Bishop. I could use one." I tell him. Walking to the clubhouse, it's Friday so there's a small party. I see Chucky behind the bar and he's backed up. Jumping behind the bar, I tell Chucky "I got you." I turn to the guy at the bar and ask "What can I get you?" He tells me he wants a Jack and Coke so I make it and move on. After a few minutes, the bar is caught up and Chucky hugs me. "Thanks Lexi." he says. "Anytime. I got you." I say and Angel walks up. "What can I get you Angel?" I ask. "A beer and one for yourself. Let's go watch the fight." he says. I look at Chucky and he says "I got it." I nod and grab two beers before heading outside with him.

Sitting on top of one of the picnic tables by the cage, Creeper is getting into the ring with a hang around. Angel gently grabs my wrist and asks "What's this mean?" I look at my tattoo and say "It's to remind me to never be the fool again." I tell him. "Again?" he asks. I look out at the cage and say "Bad relationship. If you could even call it that." I say. "What happened?" he asks. I look at him and ask "You sure are full of questions aren't you?" He smirks and says "Just want to understand why you said you don't get close to people." I look at him and decide to be honest. "About four years ago, I was involved with this guy. He had lost his wife a year before and his life was out of control and he started coming over to talk and we started hooking up. I got stupid and fell for him and it didn't work out." I tell him. "How's that?" he asks. "He told me he loved me and took me around his club. Telling them I was his girl and talking about me being his old lady and getting his crow tattoo. Then one day he came over telling me that he lied to me. He said he never loved me and that he was sleeping with other women that were thinner, prettier and better in bed than me. I decided I wasn't going to be stupid and let myself fall for anyone else." I tell him. "So that explains the jester hat but what about the saying?" he asks. "It was something he always said when he was stressed about shit. Two days after he dumped me, he ran his bike into a semi and killed himself." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and asks "You talking about Jax Teller?" I nod and he runs his hand down his face. "You know he was wrong. Right?" he asks. "No Angel. He wasn't. I saw the girls that hung around him. They were thinner and prettier and more experienced than me." I tell him. Taking my hand and playing with my fingers, he says "He was wrong. There's not a fucking thing wrong with you. I just wish you would let me show you that." I look at him and shake my head. "I can't Angel. I'm sorry." I say as I pull my hand from his and stand to leave. I look at him and he's looking at me so sad. I move to kiss his cheek and say "You deserve someone that can give all of themselves to you." before walking away and heading back inside. I grab my bag from behind the bar and tell Chucky "I'll see you Monday." I head out to my car and leave.

Angel walks into the clubhouse and to the bar. "Prospect, handle the bar. I need Chucky for a minute." Angel says and EZ walks behind the bar and takes over while Chucky follows Angel out to the same picnic table we were sitting at. "What can I do for you Angel?" he asks. "I need your help with something. Lexi told me the meaning of her tattoo. She told me the story of her and Jax." Angel says. "She told you?" he asks shocked. "Yeah. I want to show her he was wrong. You know her better than I do. How do I show her?" Angel asks. Chucky thinks for a minute and says "Don't give up on her. When she's having a hard time, be there. Be her support system. She cut ties with everyone in Charming including her sister, Venus." Chucky says. "Why?" Angel asks. "Venus told her that she was being stupid by cutting the club off because she was mad that Jax was just using her. Venus told her that she couldn't be there for her and the club too because of the animosity and so Lexi cut ties with her." Chucky tells him. "Damn. I wish I could get her to just give me a chance." Angel says. "Then ask her to give you thirty days to prove that you aren't like Jax. That's what she's scared of. That you're going to be just like Jax." Chucky says. Angel looks at him and says "That's a great idea. Thanks Chuck. Head on back in." Angel says and Chucky does what he's told while Angel sits and thinks about what Chucky says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning I am sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when there's a knock on the door. I get up and look through the peephole and see Angel standing there. Opening the door, before I can say he says "Brought breakfast." I let him in and we head to the kitchen. Sitting down, he starts pulling the food out of the bag and I move to get him a cup of coffee. "You didn't have to do this." I say as I take a seat at the table. "I know. But I thought we could talk." he says. "Angel…" I start but he stops me. "Just hear me out." he says and I nod. While we eat, he starts talking. "Look, I like you. You're a cool chick and don't have a problem putting me in my place. I like that. You're smart and really nice to look at." he says and I just laugh and shake my head. "But seriously. I like you. I want to show you that I'm not like Jax. I'm nothing like Jax. All I ask is for a chance." he says. "Angel, I don't know if I can do that." I tell him. "I know and after talking to Chucky after you left, I think I might have a solution." he tells me. "What's that?" I ask, sitting back in my seat and looking at him. "We spend time together. Hang out. No sex. Just spending time together. Neither of us see anyone else and you give me thirty days to show you that I'm not like him." he says. I look at him for a second and then ask "What then?" He smirks and says "If I can prove that I'm not like him, you have to agree to be in a real relationship with me. You have to be my Old Lady and start building a life with me." he tells me. "And if you don't?" I ask. "Then I leave you alone and we be just friends and coworkers." I look at my plate for a minute and then to him and he says "You don't have to answer now. Take a few days and think about it. There's a party Friday. You can give me your answer then." he tells me and I see he's not pressuring me or rushing me. "Okay. I can do that." I tell him and his smile gets bigger. "Now, finish eating. We got shit to do." he tells me and I just shake my head.

After eating, he follows me to the scrapyard. I walk into the office and Chucky is looking at me and looks guilty. "I know he talked to you." I tell him. "Are you mad?" he asks. I walk over and hug him and say "No because I know you only want me to be happy. I love you Chucky Ducky." I tell him, calling him the nickname I used to call him all the time and he just smile. Around lunch time, Angel comes in and says "Lunch is in the clubhouse." I look up and tell Chucky "Go ahead. I got the office." He nods and heads in to get his food. Angel looks at me and asks "You not gonna eat?" I look at him and say "I'll eat in a bit. I want to finish this." He walks back to the clubhouse and a couple of minutes later he's back in the office. Putting both of our food on the counter, he takes Chucky's seat and says "Eat Bebita." I look at him and he pushes my food in front of me. I shake my head but start eating. We eat in silence and when we are both done, he kisses my cheek and says "Now, you can get caught up." I shake my head as he walks out the door.

That evening, we are all hanging out in the clubhouse and I am sitting on one of the couches, drinking a beer. Angel is sitting next to me and we are watching Gilly and Creeper play a game of pool and I am lost in thought. "You okay Bebita?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Yeah. Just thinking about things." I tell him. "Wanna talk about it?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "Let's walk outside." he says as he stands up. Offering me his hand, he helps me stand and we walk out to one of the picnic tables. Sitting on the top, he asks "What are you thinking about?" I look down at my beer bottle and say "About your proposition. Are you sure about this Angel?" I ask. "Completely." he tells me. I shake my head and he asks "What is it?" I feel a tear fall and say "I don't want to get hurt. You don't know what it's like to have someone make you think they love you and want to be with you just to have them tell you it was all a lie." I tell him. "I know what it's like to feel like you're never the one chosen." he tells me and I look at him. He wipes the tear that has fallen from my cheek and before I could ask, he says "Ma and Pop were always choosing EZ over me. He was the golden child. I always felt like nothing I did was good enough. He was smart, athletic, getting trophies and shit and everything was always all about him." he tells me. I reach over and take his hand. "It sucks feeling like you'll never be good enough." I tell him. Lacing his fingers with mine he says "It does. But mi amor you are good enough. More than good enough. You need to see that." he tells me. "You're good enough too Angel." I tell him. Kissing my knuckles, I lay my head on his shoulder and ask "Are you sure you want to try this?" Kissing the top of my head he says "I do mi amor." I raise my head up and look at him and say "Thirty days." He cups my chin and kisses me softly and says "They will be the best thirty days of your life mi amor." I lay my head on his shoulder and we just sit there together in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, in my own bed at home, alone, I open my eyes and lay there thinking a few minutes when I finally decide to get up. I look at my phone after pouring a cup of coffee and see a text from Angel.

 _A: Good morning mi amor._

 _L: Good morning Angel._

 _A: I see you're up. You hungry?_

 _L: I just got up. Drinking my coffee._

 _A: Answer your door._

I look at that last text and walk towards the door and look through the peephole, seeing Angel standing there. I open the door and he kisses my lips softly as he walks in. I close the door behind him and follow him to the kitchen. "Brought Breakfast." he says. I shake my head but I'm smiling. He takes a seat at the table as I pour him a cup of coffee and refill mine. I walk back over to the table and stand next to him. I tilt his head back and kiss his lips softly and say "Thank you." He smiles and says "Let's eat." I smile and take my seat next to him and we eat in comfortable silence. After eating he says "Not that I don't love seeing this sexy look you got going on but you need more clothes for what I have planned for us." he tells me. "And what do you have planned?" I ask as I finish my coffee. "Thought we'd go for a ride and maybe go somewhere where we don't get cell service and can talk, uninterrupted." he tells me. "You planning on killing me Mr Reyes?" I ask, smirking. "Hell no. But I do plan on holding you as close to me as possible." he tells me. I get up to head to the bedroom to get dressed and he grabs my hand. "I need a kiss first mi amor." he tells me. I laugh but give him a quick kiss before heading to the bedroom to get dressed. I put on a pair of tight jeans, form fitting top that shows just the right amount of cleavage, and my riding boots. Braiding my hair down my back, I put on just a little makeup and walk out to the living room where Angel is waiting for me. "Holy shit." he says. "What?" I ask confused. "You look fucking beautiful Princesa." he says. I shake my head and say "Let's go." I tell him, my insecurities trying to take over. I head for the door and he stops me. Turning me to face him, he tilts my head up to look at him and says "You are absolutely beautiful." I look into his eyes and see nothing but sincerity. Kissing me softly, he laces our fingers together and leads me out to his bike.

We spend most of the day riding around before we pull up to this area in the desert. I get off the bike and take off my helmet and say "I thought you weren't gonna kill me?" I say laughing. Pulling me close he says "Never mi amor. Only thing I want to do to you is show you how amazing you are." he says. "Pouring it on a little thick here Reyes." I say, trying to stay out of my own head. I move to head over by the fire pit and he stops me. "Hey. Talk to me." he says. "Just trying not to get lost in my own head." I tell him. He lights the fire and sits down, pulling me between his legs. After sitting there a while, he whispers "Talk to me mi amor." I snuggle back into him and I feel a tear fall. I wipe it quickly and he tries to tilt my face up to him and I don't let him. "Hey. Don't hide from me mi amor. I'm here." he says and I still don't look at him. "Do you know how many times I replayed that last conversation with Jax? Trying to figure out what I did wrong?" I ask. "Bebita…" he starts. "No. I tried to make him happy. I tried to be what he wanted Angel. I don't know if I can be what you want." I say and I start to sob. He pulls me closer and leans down next to my ear and says "You're already everything I want." he tells me. I look up at him and he wipes my tears and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss and move to straddle him. Our kisses get more passionate but he doesn't push me forward. I try to and he stops me. "Hey, we don't have to do anything. Especially on the ground in the middle of the desert." he says and I go to move off of his lap but he stops me. "Trust me mi amor. I want to. I really do." he says and grabs my hand to put it on his jean clad hard member. "But you deserve better than this." he says. I look into his eyes and lean forward to kiss him softly. Putting his forehead to mine, I whisper "Gracias mi dulce." Smiling softly he says "Anything you need mi amor. I'm all yours." he says. We continue to kiss and talk before heading back to my house. He walks me to the door and I ask "You want to stay?" He pulls me close and says "More than anything but I want you to see that I'm in this for more than just sex. You deserve to be treated like a queen mi amor." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Gracias." He kisses me one more time, passionately, before opening my door and seeing that I make it inside. "Lock the door." he tells me. I nod and do what he says before watching through the window as he makes his way back to his bike. Blowing me a kiss before he starts the bike and backs out of my driveway and heads home. I sit on my couch and think about the night we just had. Maybe he's not like Jax but I still can't let my guard down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I get ready for work and put on a little makeup and leave my hair down in it's natural waves. I pull up to the scrapyard and get out of the car. Walking into the office, Chucky asks. "How was your day off?" I smile before kissing his cheek and say "It was good. Really good." I tell him. He looks at me cautiously and I say "He asked me to give him thirty days to prove he's not like Jax so I'm giving it to him. I'm not letting my guard down but I am giving him an honest chance." I tell him. "Good. I only want you happy again. I miss you being happy." he tells me. "Love you Chucky Ducky." I say. "Love you Lexi Love." he says. We get to work and I see Angel walk in to clock in. "Good Morning mi amor." he says before kissing me softly. "Yes it is baby." I say and he smiles at the smile on my face. Pulling me closer, he kisses me again and when I pull away, he grabs my hand for one more kiss. "Go to work." I say laughing. "Want to hit the diner for lunch?" he asks. "Yeah. That sounds good." I tell him. One more kiss and he heads out to work. "He's a good guy." Chucky tells me. "I'm quickly seeing that." I tell him.

A little later, Angel comes in and says "Raincheck on the diner mi amor. Have something I need to go take care of." he says and I can see he's irritated. "Um. Yeah. Okay." I say and don't look at him. He looks at me for a second and sees me closing myself off. "You want to come with me?" he asks. "That's okay. Be careful." I say. "Come on." he tells me. Chucky speaks up and says "I got the office. Go." I nod and follow Angel out to Coco's car. Him, Gilly and EZ look at him confused. "She's coming with us." They all nod and I get in the back seat between EZ and Angel. He laces his fingers with mine before tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. Once we are out of the scrapyard he says "We're going for a meeting with the rebels." he says. "Los Olvidados?" I ask. "Yeah. A woman named Adelita is their leader and we've been helping her to help get the club into a better spot and out from under Galindo." he tells me. "Oh okay." I say but still don't really look at him. Tilting my chin up again, making me look at him he says "I don't want to hide anything from you. Adelita and I were involved until you came along. She knows about you and knows there's nothing between me and her anymore but she still needs our help." he tells me. "Okay." I say. Kissing me one more time he says "You're mi reina. Never doubt that." he says and I just nod. Still not sure about this.

We pull up to some tunnels and when we get out of the car, Angel says "Stay close and don't let go of my hand." I nod and we head through the tunnel to another truck. We get inside the truck and head to a campsite. As soon as we pull up, we walk up to a woman and see a little girl close to her. Angel introduces me to her. "This is my Old Lady, Lexi. Lex, this is Adelita." he says. "Nice to meet you." I say. "You too." she says and she's actually nice. They talk for a second and I see the little girl looking at me. I walk over and ask "What's your name?" She looks down and I say "It's okay mija. I won't hurt you." She finally speaks up and says "Mouse." I smile softly and ask "How old are you Mouse?" She still doesn't look up but says "Ten." I nod and say "My name is Lexi." She doesn't respond. "It's okay Mouse. You can trust her." Adelita says and I smile at her. "Hola Lexi." she finally says. I look at Adelita and ask "How long has she been with you?" She thinks for a second and says "About a year. Her parents were killed right in front of her." she tells me. I look at Mouse and tilt her chin up to look at me. "We won't let anything happen to you okay?" I say and she nods. "Gracias." she says. I nod and she moves back behind Adelita. After the guys finish talking to Adelita, we head back to the truck and as soon as we leave the campsite, Angel says "That's the most she's spoken since we've been coming here." I lean against him and say "She's so sad. No child should be that sad." and I feel a tear fall from my eye. They all look at me and I bury my face in Angel's chest. "Talk to me bebita." Angel whispers. "I know how that feels. My dad was never there and mom was a piece of shit but still didn't make it any easier when I watched her get her brains blown out right in front of me." I tell them. "You know who did it?" Coco asks. "Jax Teller. Mom was refusing to let my sister have her son and was planning on pimping him out. She had this photography studio and when she was doing sessions, she would sell the pictures to pedefiles and would let her boyfriends touch the little ones that couldn't tell on them." I tell them. "Shit." Gilly says. "She deserved it. Trust me but it wasn't easy seeing that shit." I tell them. "Did she ever…" Angel started and I stopped him. "Until I was twelve." I tell him and he pulls me closer and just holds me.

We get back to my house and they drop me and Angel off. We walk inside and sit on the couch and he pulls me into his lap. "I'm sorry mi amor. I am so sorry you went through that shit." he tells me. "Nothing can change that it happened but I went to counseling and it helped. But seeing her that sad. Angel, that little girl…" I start. "I know. What if I get Adelita to let her come live with you?" he asks. "What?" I ask, shocked. "What if I talked Adelita into letting her live with you. You can adopt her if you want." he tells me. I pull back a little and look at him. "You're serious." I say. "You are the only one other than Adelita that she would let near her or even speak to. You know that kind of sadness bebita. Who better to help her past it." he says. "I would like that." I tell him. "But will you be okay dating someone that has a kid?" I ask. "Baby, listen to me. I belong to you. I am so head over heels for you I can't even see straight." he tells me. "Angel…" I start but he stops me. "I'm not saying we don't still do the thirty days but how about this. We get her moved in here, I'll be staying here with you, if you're okay with that, and we raise her together. Once the thirty days are up, if I convince you that I'm not like him, we get married and officially adopt her." he tells me. "Angel, I don't care about the thirty days. You're already proving to be nothing like him." I tell him. "What are you saying?" he asks. "You're gonna make me say it aren't you?" I ask. "Si mi amor." he says. Shaking my head, I say "I'm yours Angel. Completely and utterly yours." I say. Crashing his lips with mine, when we come up for air, he says "We'll go get the things for her room tomorrow and get it ready." I smile and say "We can get your things too and get them moved in. I mean if you want to." I say. "I definitely want to."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, we get the things we need for her room and get Angel's things moved in. I look at him and ask "What are we going to tell the club?" He says "We have a meeting with Galindo, Adelita and the club tonight. Galindo and Adelita are working out a peace treaty and we are going to be mediators. We'll get her moved in and then tell them that we talked to Adelita about Mouse moving in with us and us adopting her." he tells me. "Okay. So, when will we get her?" I ask. "I'll talk to Adelita tonight." he tells me. "What if she doesn't agree to letting her come?" I ask, starting to freak out. "She will. Trust me mi amor." he says. "Okay." I say. I pull away from him and take a couple of deep breaths.

We sit on the couch for a while, waiting on time for him to leave for that meeting and I am thinking about things. I see Angel watching me and he asks "What's on your mind mi amor?" I look at him and say "You said you guys were meeting at the Indian casino right?" I ask and he nods. "Let me ride with you. We can elope and spend the night there and then head to get our little girl in the morning and file the adoption papers." I say. "Are you sure about this baby?" he asks. I look him dead in the eyes and ask "You're not?" He smirks and says "Let's get our bag packed." he says and I rush to him and crash my lips with his. When we come up for air, we head to the bedroom and as I am putting clothes in a bag, he moves to a small box that he has on the dresser. Pulling out a small velvet bag, he takes something out of it and puts it in the inside pocket of his kutte. I look at him confused when he looks at the object in his hand. Turning to me, he walks over and kneels in front of me. "You are such an amazing woman. I don't know if I will ever truly deserve you but it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would let me spend the rest of my life trying? Marry me?" he asks. I nod my head yes and say "Yes Angel. Yes." He slips the engagement ring on my finger and it fits perfect. He picks me up, kissing me, and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too but where did you get a ring?" I ask laughing. "It was my mom's. Got it from Pop when I moved in here." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "I told you I'm in love with you." he says and I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

We head out to the clubhouse and everyone looks at us confused when we pull up. "What's going on?" Bishop asks. "Lexi is going with us. We're getting married after the meeting." Angel tells them and they all look at us shocked. We all load up and head to the casino. When we get there, Bishop tells his contact there "We need a room for the night. We got two wanting to get hitched." The man looks at me and Angel and says "Give me an hour and we'll have everything set up." he tells me. "Thank you." I say and Angel nods.

An hour later, we are standing in front of the preacher man and saying our vows. I had asked Taza to give me away and EZ had Chucky on video chat so that he could see me get married. Once we are pronounced husband and wife, they give us another hour to go to our room before the meeting. Once we get to our room, he closes the door and we start shedding clothes on the way to the bed. I lay back on the bed and he hovers over me and wastes no time entering me. Putting his forehead to mine, he thrusts in and out slow and easy and whispering how much he loves me. Kissing me deeply, we both moan into the kiss as we find our release together. Putting his forehead back to mine, I whisper "Thank you Angel." He kisses me one more time and says "Anything for my esposa." and I can't help but smile.

We get up and get dressed and we hear a knock on the door. He answers and sees Taza standing there. "Time to go brother." he says and looks at me and says "You coming?" I look at Angel and he nods so I say "Yeah." We head into the meeting and I stay to the side with EZ. Once the meeting is done, the rest of the guys introduce themselves to Adelita and when Angel and I get there, Angel says "We want to talk to you a minute." She nods and we move to the side, away from everyone. "We got married today." Angel says and she smiles softly. "Congratulations." she tells us. "Thank you. But we wanted to talk to you about Mouse." I say. She smiles wide and says "You want her?" I nod and say "We want to adopt her." I say. "Come to the campsite in the morning. I'll have her things ready." she tells me. I hug her and say "Thank you Adelita." She nods and says "Take care of her. She's been through a lot." I nod and say "We will." before she excuses herself and I look at Angel and smile. Hank walks over and asks "You're still here? Isn't this your wedding night?" and smirks. "You're right Hank." I say before saying "Good night everyone." and pulling Angel towards the door and to our room. Once inside, he picks me up and tosses me on the bed and we spend the rest of the night making love and just enjoying our wedding night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, we head home to get my car. Once we have the car, we head to the tunnel and walk through. Getting to the other truck, we get inside and head to the campsite. As soon as we pull up Adelita meets us. "I have her things packed but I haven't told her what's happening. I thought you'd like to do that." she tells us. "Thank you. Seriously." I tell her and she nods. "Mouse, come here mija." she says and Mouse walks over but doesn't look at us. I kneel in front of her and say "Mija, we want to talk to you about something. You know how Adelita had you pack your things?" I asks and she nods, still not looking at us. Angel kneels beside me and says "Lexi and I got married yesterday and we have papers waiting on us to sign. We want to adopt you. Do you know what that means?" he asks and she shakes her head no. "That means we want to me your mom and dad. Is that okay?" I ask. She looks up at me and looks shocked. "Mama and Papa?" she asks and I nod. She throws her arms around me and I feel a tear fall as I hug her back. She pulls away and looks at Angel. He opens his arms and she walks into them and hugs him tight. I stand and hug Adelita. "Can I speak to you a minute?" she asks and I nod. Walking over to the side, while Angel gets her into the truck with her things. "I just wanted you to know, she needs this. She watched her parents be killed in front of her. They set the house on fire and she barely made it out. But she's been closed off for a long time. She's been with me about a year and barely speaks. Don't be surprised if it takes her a while to open up." she tells me. "Thank you. We'll take care of her." I say and hug her again before heading back to the truck.

Getting into the truck, Angel asks "Everything okay?" I nod and say "Never better." We wave at Adelita before leaving the campsite and heading to the tunnel. "We have to walk through the tunnel. Don't let go of my hand okay mija?" I ask and she nods. Taking my hand, we walk through the tunnel and to my car. Once in the car, we head home. I walk in to see some of the guys and Vickie and her girls. "Her room is ready for her." Vickie says and I hug her. "Will you be her Tia?" I ask and she nods before looking at Mouse. "Mouse, this is your Tia Vickie." I tell her and she softly says "Hola." Vickie gets down to her level and says "Hola bebita. You need anything, you let me know okay?" she asks and Mouse nods. "Gracias." Mouse says and Vickie kisses the top of her head.

Everyone leaves and we show Mouse her bedroom. "This is mine?" she asks. "All yours. Our room is right there. If you need anything you come to us." we tell her, showing her where our room is. I head to the kitchen while Angel and Mouse head to the living room. I look into the living room and see Mouse snuggled into Angel's side and they are watching a movie. I see him kiss the top of her head and she snuggles closer. After dinner, we sit to watch another movie and Mouse has her head in my lap and I am snuggled into Angel's side. Running my fingers through her hair, she falls asleep. Once we see she's good and asleep, Angel picks her up and carries her to bed before we head to bed. Lying in bed, we hear a knock on the door and Angel says "Come in." She opens the door and I ask "You okay?" She shakes her head no and says "Bad dream." Angel pulls back the covers and says "Come on." She climbs into bed with us and snuggles into me. I kiss the top of her head and see Angel smiling at her snuggling with me. He puts his arms around us and we all fall asleep as a family, protecting out little girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, I wake up and Mouse is still snuggled against me and my arms are around her still but Angel is gone. I lay there and run my fingers through her hair and just watch her sleep. A few minutes later, Angel opens the bedroom door and leans down and whispers "Mouse, bebita, wake up. Papa brought breakfast." She starts to stir and moves closer to me. "Mija, wake up." I whisper and she opens her eyes. "Hola mama." I smile and say "Hey baby." She turns over and sees Angel there and says "Hola papa." He smiles and says "Morning Princesa. Time for breakfast." We get up and head to the kitchen to eat.

Sitting at the table, Angel looks at me and asks "She needs to be in school don't she?" Mouse tenses and I say "I can homeschool her. Adelita gave me the info so that we can keep her going." I tell him. "Okay good." he says. "After we eat, do you want to follow me to the clubhouse?" he asks and I nod my head yes.

After eating, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, we walk over to one of the tables and Chucky walks over. "Mouse, this is your Tio Chucky. If mama and papa aren't here and you need something, you let him or Tio EZ know. Okay?" I ask and she nods. We are sitting around when the door to the clubhouse opens and in walks a couple of guys in Reaper kuttes. I see Happy, Quinn and Tig walk in and I tense a little. Then I see her. My sister. I tell Mouse "Stay here a minute." Lettie walks over and says "I got her." I nod and head over to the Reaper men and as soon as I walk over, Venus says "Hello little sister." I don't say a word. I just pull her into a hug and the tears start to fall. I let go of her and look at the guys. "Hey guys." I say. "Hey little one." Quinn says before hugging me and Happy walks over "Hey little girl." Tig looks at me and says "Hey Doll." I hug him tight and say "Hey Tiggy." I pull away and Venus asks "How have you been Alexis?" she asks and I say "Good V. Really good. I want you to meet a couple of people." I tell her and her and Tig follow me over to a table. "This is Angel. My husband. And this little one is our daughter Mouse." I say and they look at me shocked before a smile breaks out on their faces. "Baby, these are your Tio's Happy, Quinn and Tig and your Tia Venus." I say and she looks at them and then me and I say "You can trust them. Their mama's family." I tell her and she smiles. Getting up, she walks over and hugs Venus and says "Hola Tia." before looking at the guys and saying "Hola Tios." and they say hello back.

We sit around talking to the guys and they move over and are talking to Angel and Mouse is staying really close to Angel. "She's a daddy's girl isn't she?" Venus asks. "She really is." I tell her. "So how did you end up married?" she asks. "I started working here and Angel works here too. We started talking and he asked about my tattoo and I told him about Jax and that I don't get involved with people and he talked me into giving him thirty days to show me he was different and he actually proved himself. We got married and adopted Mouse." I tell her, leaving out a lot of details that she didn't need to know. "I'm happy for you Alexis." she says. "Thanks V. He's been really good to me and Mouse is just the greatest kid." I tell her and she hugs me.

When they go to leave, Tig pulls me to the side. "I want to apologize for how I treated you when Jax died." he tells me. "Tiggy, don't worry about it. We're good." I tell him. "Thanks Doll. It was a rough time for all of us and we didn't take into consideration what you were dealing with but that Angel guy, he loves you Doll. He loves you and that little girl so much." He tells me. "I know. Tiggy, he's so good to me and her. I honestly feel like he put me back together." I tell him. "We're all happy for you." he tells me. "Can you do something for me?" I ask. "Anything Doll Face." he says. "Can you tell Chibs I'm sorry?" I ask. "I'll tell him Sweetheart." he tells me before hugging me and heading to his bike with Venus on the back. After they all leave, Angel walks over and asks "Did you know they were coming?" I shake my head no and say "My sister wanted to make things right with me and I'm glad she did. I missed her so much Angel." I tell him. "I know amor." he says as he pulls me closer. Mouse walks over and hugs me and I hold her close in between me and Angel and I honestly feel complete.


End file.
